Digimon: Generation Star
by AniMax
Summary: Tai and the rest have had their time in the sun, so now it's time for their kids to get in on the action. When their kids get pulled into the world, they find out that they have special powers, to unlock unknown abilities inside each of their Digimon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, folks! I'm starting a Digimon series, and I want to set a few things straight. First, **

**I will be making my story really authentic to the series, so I will be including the intro **

**song to each chapter. Just like a real episode! Also, just like the show, I will including **

**the music and such, for when the Digimon evolve. You know what I'm talking about. **

**For a few chapters, I will see how you, my readers, respond to this inclusion. If enough **

**people dislike it, I will get rid of it. If people like it, it stays. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Call of The DigiDestined**

"Hey, Takai! Catch!" Tai yelled, tossing the baseball to his son. Takai was ready for the ball, and

had to jump to make the catch.

"Nice throw, Dad!" Takai laughed, grabbing the ball, and smacking it in and out of the mitt, "but

I'm not quite that tall yet!"

"Sorry!" Tai apologized. Takai tossed the ball back.

It has been over 10 years, since Tai and the rest had their last Digimon adventure. All the gang

still stayed in touch, and met up for the holidays. All of their kids were now older. All around 10

and 12. When they were 7, the group told their kids about the digital world. Tai and the rest,

took them over to the other side and showed them what kind of world it was. The kids were

amazed, and were told how the evil Digimon were defeated.

"So, Dad?" Takai asked, as they walked back to the car, "think I will ever be a DigiDestined like

you?"

"You always ask me that," Tai laughed, "I always say, 'Maybe'!"

"Yeah...," Takai sighed. The two get in the car and pull out of the parking lot. Tai drives onto

the freeway and turns the corner.

"So, how's school going?" Tai asked, giving a smile.

"Ok, I guess!" Takai said, smiling back, "our teacher is going to take us on a Field Trip to the

Arcade, next week!"

"What?" Tai gasped, with a funny, twisted look on his face, "I send 20 bucks to them, so they

can let you play VideoGames?"

"Hey!" Takai laughed, "all kids get at least one Field Trip to the Arcade, at some point in school."

"Yeah, I guess your right!" Tai agreed, pulling into their driveway.

Inside, Tai went for the kitchen, and opened up the cupboards.

"I want spaghetti, tonight!" Takai cheered, running for the TV, and flipping on his video game.

"Sure kiddo!" Tai agreed, pulling a large pot from the top shelf.

Later on, after dinner, Tai called Sora and the rest to see if they were up for some partying.

"Sounds great!" Matt said, "I don't have a practice till next week.

"I was going to try and find out if my Quantum Evolution Theory was accurate or not," Izzy

explained, "but I guess a few hours of fun couldn't hurt."

"Me and my friends are going out tonight, kiddo," Tai explained to his son, "so I called a baby

sitter."

"You don't trust me?" Takai asked, looking up from his game, "I'm old enough to watch over

myself."

"Sorry, Takai! But I trust a sitter a little more!"

"Alright...," Takai grumbled, looking back over at his game.

Later that night, when the sitter got there, Tai was off with Matt and the others.

"Ok, Takai," Tai called back, "be good for the sitter!"

The sitter closed the door and walked into Takai's room.

"So kiddo! Watcha wanna do?" she sang, plopping herself onto the bed.

"I don't know!" Takai said, "I don't like babysitters."

"Well, then don't think of me as a babysitter then," she told him, "think of me as an older sister!"

"Hmmm...?" Takai thought, "fine."

"Ok, then! How about we start over," she smiled, "Hi, my name's Tamaya! What's your name!"

"I'm Takai Kamiya!"

"Ok, now that that's done," Tamaya smiled, 'how bout we go out for a big ice cream sundae!"

"Wow, ok!" Takai laughed, jumping off his bed.

3 hours later, after a sundae, movie and mall shopping, they both returned home.

"That was great!" Takai cheered.

"You bet! Tamaya agreed, "now I got a lot of homework and such to do, so how about you go

and play while I study in your bedroom?"

"Ok," Takai agreed, going straight for his video game.

Tamaya grabbed her backpack off the table and went into the bedroom. Tai2 booted up his

game.

It was around 9 o'clock, when Takai heard a voice.

"Help...need...digi...tined...," came the voice.

"Huh?" Takai gasped, looking around the room. He saw nobody there. He shrugged his shoulders

and went back to his game. The voice came again.

"Tai2...you...Digi...need...help...,"

"Who's there?" Takai called out. He looked around the room again, but saw nobody still. He

turned his face around and went to play his game again, when he saw the face. It was on his

TV.

"You...need...Digi...help...,"

"Aghh!" Takai yelled, dropping his game controller. The TV started glowing, and blinded Takai.

The TV then sucked him into it, and Takai vanished. The TV converted back to his game, which

now read, "Game Over!"

"Hey, kiddo?" Tamaya called out, opening the door, and stepping out, "you ok in here?"

She looked around, but couldn't find Tai2 anywhere in the room. She dropped her math book.

"Takai?!" she called out, "Takai?! Where are you, kiddo?"

She walked over to the TV, which still had "Game Over" across the screen.

"You lose! Game Over!" the deep voiced announcer, on the game boomed. Takai's cap was

sitting on the ground, next to his controller.

"Oh, no!" Tamaya gasped, holding her hand to her mouth. She ran to the door, opened it, and

looked out. She looked both ways, down each hallway.

Later that night, around midnight, Tai returned home.

"Oh, boy! What a party! Tai cheered, stretching his arms, "So, Tamaya, how was Takai?"

Tai walked into the living room, and spotted Tamaya on the ground in front of the TV, crying

into Takai's cap.

"Hey, Tamaya?" Tai asked, his smile leaving his face, "what's wrong, where's Takai?"

"He's...he's...GONE!" Tamaya screamed.

"Huh?" Tai gasped, looking at the TV, "gone?"

"You lose, Game Over!" the announcer boomed, again, "You lose, Game Over!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok? So how did ya like the first chapter? I didn't include the intro to the show in the **

**first chapter, cause as you know; a lot of Anime's don't open with the intro in the first **

**episode. Some do, some don't! Well, now that that's all clear, here's episode **

**two...complete with theme song. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Unleash the Beast!**

_Di-Di-Di...Digimon! Digimon! Di-Di-Di..Digimon! Digimon! Di-Di-Di...Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon _

_are the champions. Digimon! Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! Change, into Digital _

_Champions to...save and defend the world! Digimon! Digital monsters, Digimon are the _

_Champions! Digimon! Digital Monsters, digimon are the champions! -Squawking Bird Noise- _

_Digivolve...into Mega! Go Beyond...to Mega Elite! Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the _

_Champions! Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions! Digimon, Digital _

_Monsters...DIGIMON!_

"We got here as fast as we could!" Matt huffed, as he ran in the door. Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi,

were right behind him.

"So, what's with all the commotion?!" Izzy panicked.

"Takai is gone!" Tai told them, "I think he was pulled into the Digital World, through our TV."

"The TV?" Joe mimicked, "are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Tai confirmed, "I came home after the party, and saw our babysitter, crying in front of

the TV, with Takai's cap in her hands."

"Oh no!" Sora cried, "does that mean that all of our kids will be pulled in as well."

"I'm not sure!" Tai admitted, but we have to go into the Digital World, and get him out!"

"Yeah, no telling what Digimon could be after him right now!" Sora whispered.

"Where's the babysitter?" Matt asked, as they all took off their coats, and walked into the living

room.

"I sent her home!" Tai said, opening his bedroom cabinet, and pulling out his Digi-vice, "I told her

I would call the Police!"

"Alright, then let's get going!" Sora urged the rest. The group stood in front of the TV, and took

deep breaths.

"Ok, guys! Here we go!" Tai rang, holding up his Digi-vice. The others did the same. The TV lit

up, and then they were sucked in. They were pulled in hard, and then were micro sized, upon

entering the TV.

Takai lay on the ground and finally awoke. He looked around, with sleepy eyes, and saw sand.

Lots of it. Takai got up on his knees and then to his feet.

"Ugh...," he whimpered, "what the heck happened?"

Takai looked around, but saw nothing but sand. A breeze blew sand up into the air, and impaired

Takai's vision. He shielded himself with his hand. He began to walk in a random direction.

Meanwhile, Tai and the group, had landed in a forest.

"Ok, guys!" Tai began his plan, "let's start our search. We should be able to find him if we get

other Digimon to help us."

"Right!" Matt agreed, nodding his head. The group split up and ran off. Tai and Sora ran off one

way, Matt and Izzy ran another, and Joe and Mimi ran their way.

Walking for quite a while, Takai was tired. Still more Desert was in front of him, and no sign of

people.

"Ugh...," he groaned, "where is everybody?"

Just then, a screeching noise could be heard up ahead. The noise was coming from behind the

sand dune, just up ahead of him. He stopped, briefly, to hear the sound, and then ran forward,

to reach the sound. He scrambled up the hill, falling twice, but finally made it to the top.

"Woah!" Takai gasped, when he saw what was on the other side. A giant monster, about a mile

away, was flying in Takai's direction. It had four wings and was red all over.

"Yaghhhhh!" the monster cried out, moving very fast.

"Yikes!" Takai yelled out, turning tail and running. The monster was so close now, that the

screaming it made, was deafening. Takai ran hard, but tripped on the way down. He hit the

ground hard and rolled the rest of the way down. On the ground now, Takai got up, in time to

see the monster, fly over the dune and charge him head on.

"Arghh!" Takai cried out, as the monster opened it's mouth, looking to feast on him.

"Nova Blast!!" came a voice, from Takai's right. A giant fire ball came flying, and smacked into the

monsters head. The monster fell over and landed in the sand, twenty feet away.

"Takai, are you alright?" came another voice. It was Tai.

"Dad!" Takai smiled, "I'm ok! But is that a Digimon?"

"Yeah! But I'm not sure what it is!"

"I know who that is!" Biyomon told them.

-_That's "CrimsonKuagamon"! He's way meaner then his other forms. His "Crimson Claw Attack", is _

_painful just to say. Stay clear of this Digimon, whatever you do!"_

"Well, we can take him!" Tai boasted, "just like old times, eh, Greymon?"

"You said it!" Greymon agreed.

"Then let's show him how much business you mean!" Tai yelled. Greymon De-Digivolved back into

Agumon, "Go, Agumon!"

"Yeah!" Agumon agreed.

Digimon! Digmon!

"Agumon, Warp Digivolve too...(Digmon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions! Digmon,

Digital Monsters, Digmon are the champions! Digivolve into Champions, Warp Digivolve!)

All of the group watched as Agumon grew into...

"WarGreymon!"

"Oh, yeah!" Takai cheered, watching as Wargreymon flew away, into battle.

"Let's go, Wargreymon!" Tai cheered on, as well, "let's show them that we haven't lost our

touch!"

"You got it!" Wargreymon agreed. He flew hard into CrimsonKuagamon, and collided into his

head.

"That's the way!" Tai cheered, holding his fist in the air, "you show him, Wargr...huh?"

While it seemed that Wargreymon made a very big impact to the skull of his enemy,

CrimsonKuagamon, was still standing. He didn't even flinch.

"Woah! That's not cool!" Sora gasped, "I would have thought that Wargreymon, would have had

a ball, kicking around a Digimon like this!"

"You're right! Tai agreed, his jaw hanging open, "It doesn't make sense. Wargreymon has never

lost to such a weak monster, before!"

Wargreymon continued his attack, making very little, if any, progress.

"Time to take it up a notch, Wargreymon!" Tai ordered.

"Right!" Wargreymon, growled. He let go of CrimsonKuagamon, and lept into the air.

"Woah!" Takai gasped, amazed at seeing real Digimon in action.

"Terra Force!!!" Wargreymon yelled, forming his giant ball of energy, and tossing right at

CrimsonKuagamon.

"Raghhhh!" CrimsonKuagamon screamed, "Crimson Claw!"

He lashed out at the Wargreymon's attack, and was able to grab onto the ball of energy. He held

it within his giant pincers.

"What the?!" Tai gasped, "no way!"

CrimsonKuagamon, now in control of the energy ball, spun around once, and tossed the ball back

at Wargreymon. Wargreymon saw it coming, but wasn't fast enough to avoid it. It hit him in the

chest, straight-on.

"Arghhhh!" he cried out, as he fell out of the sky.

"Wargreymon!" Tai yelled to him. As Wargreymon fell, he De-Digivolved back into Agumon.

"Ugh," Agumon cried, as he hit the sand. Tai and the others rushed over.

"You ok, buddy?!" Tai asked, holding up Agumon.

"I...I'm sorry!" Agumon barely apologized, "He was way stronger then I thought!"

"That's ok, you did your best," Tai told him. CrimsonKuagamon wasted no time on the groups

sentiment. He immediately charged them, and was ready to attack again.

"Aghh!" Sora screamed, as the Digimon charged them.

_My first encounter with a Digmon, and this is how it ends? _Takai thought, _no way! I won't let it _

_end up like this!"_

"Aghhh!" CrimsonKuagamon yelled, as he was only a few feet away now.

_I won't let it end up like this! I WON'T!_

**Swooosh...**

"Huh?" Tai gasped, looking at his pocket, "my Digi-vice is glowing!"

Tai pulled his Dig-vice out of his pocket, and looked at it. It glowed with a bright yellow light.

Then, out of nowhere a beam of light, shot from the Dig-vice, and flew at Takai. The light hit

him in the chest, and faded away. Takai reached into his shirt pocket, and pulled out, what

looked like, an upgraded version of Tai's old Digi-vice. It was more egg-shaped, and it was silver,

with red, outlined plastic.

_It is time to unlock the power! _came a voice, that appeared to be coming out of the Digi-vice.

"Whoa!" Takai gasped. He held up the Digi-vice in the air, and pointed it at Agumon.

(Digimon! Digimon!) "Agumon, Star Digvolve to"...(Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon

are the champions! Digimon, Digital monsters, Digimon are the champions!)

"Raghhhh...**BeastGreymon**!" (Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!)

"Whoa! What the?" Tai gasped, when he saw Agumon's new look. Agumon was now in Greymon

form, but with a lot of different improvements. For one, he had hair. Red, shaggy, and in a

mohawk. His head was still brown, but now with spikes all around. His claws, were now longer,

and more animal like. At least a foot long, each. same for his feet claws. He was now even more

beast-like, then before.

"Wow! What just happened?" Sora asked, mouth wide open.

"I think Agumon Digivolved, cause of Takai!" Tai explained, not really sure, himself.

"So, he really is a Digi-Destined?" Sora asked.

"I guess so!" Tai answered. Takai was shocked at what just happened.

"What happened?" he asked, still holding the Digi-vice in the air, "how did he change?"

"It's you, Takai!" Tai told him, "you're Agumon's partner now!"

"What?!" Are you kidding?!" Takai asked, shocked at his father's response.

"No, now stand up and help him!" Tai ordered his son. Takai was scared, but did so, anyways. He

stood up, and got a mean, determined look on his face.

"Alright!" Takai boomed, "let's see what you can do, BeastGreymon!"

"Ragggh!" BeastGreymon roared.

"Let's get him!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sucked In**

"Let's go, BeastGreymon!" Takai yelled, holding up his Digivice.

"Arghhh!" BeastGreymon cried out, rampaging at CrimsonKuagamon.

"I can't believe that Tai's kid, is the newest Digidestined!" Matt gasped, as he watched in

amazement.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen," Sora admitted, "but I didn't actually think it

would really come true!"

"It's amazing!" Tai agreed.

"Crimson Claw!" CrimsonKuagamon yelled out, once more.

"WildFire Blast!" BeastGreymom growled, countering his enemies attack. The blast went right

through the Crimson Claw, and flew right at CrimsonKuagamon.

"Aghhhh...ugh...aggh!" CrimsonKuagamon yelled, as he was vaporized.

"Woah!" Takai gasped, as CrimsonKuagamon disappeared.

As BeastGreymon, started to De-Digivolve, Takai fell to the ground, in exhaustion.

"That was something else!" Matt exclaimed.

Later on, when everything was calmer, Tai and the rest sat down, to discuss what to do about

their kids, being the next DigiDestined.

"So, if your kid is one of the next DigiDestined," Matt began, chewing on a bread bun, "does that

mean the rest of our kids, are as well?"

"It's possible," Sora answered, "the fact that every kid that has become the new DigiDestined,

has had some relation, with the last generation!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Tai agreed, popping open a can of soda, and taking a chug, "I think one of

your kids may be next to be chosen."

"I wonder when it's going to happen to them?" Sora asked, wondering about it, out loud.

"It could happen at any time!" Matt told them, "they could be warped to the Digital World, at

any time...even right now!"

"So, what do you think we should do?" Tai asked Matt.

"We can't really do anything!" Matt said, with a flat expression, "the Digital World will take them

in, and we don't have the power to stop it from happening!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tai agreed, sighing.

On the other side of town, Matt's kid, Saitu, was on his bed, listening to his CD player.

"Hmmm...mmm...mmm...mm," Saitu hummed along. The song lyrics from the song, bounced in

his ear.

_I am the one...the one! A follower of no one! I am the one! Ya-ya!_

"Oh, yeah!...The one!" Saitu, sang along.

_I am the one that you want, come to me at once!_...Saitu...help!...Digi...

"Huh?" Saitu gasped, sitting up, on his bed. He pulled one of the earphones off his ear, "who said

that?...Dad?! You home?

Silence was all he heard.

"Hmph?..." Saitu wondered, putting his earphone, back on.

_I will love you forever...being the one!_ _Yeah!_...Saitu...come to me...you...Digi...help!

"What the...?" Saitu began, but her was cut off, by a blinding light. It was coming from his

player. He now realized, that the voice was coming from there, as well.

"Aghh...what the heck?!" Saitu screamed, but was cut off again, when the CD player, started to

suck air. It sucked so hard, it started to tug Saitu, as well. Soon, Saitu was being pulled into the

player.

"Help...Dad!..." Saitu yelled, but he was gone. His player, fell onto the bed, and continued to

play.

_I am the one! A follower of no one!_

"Ok, well, thanks for coming, guys!" Tai said, as his friends left the house.

"We'll be sure to let you know if anything happens to us, when it does!" Matt assured him.

"Will do!" Tai agreed, as he shut the door.

After Tai closed the door, Takai was all over him.

"That was seriously cool, Dad!" Takai cheered, throwing his fists in the air, "I'm a Digidestined

now!"

"I guess so," Tai agreed, with a thoughtful expression on his face, "but we don't know how you

and the rest may get chosen!"

"I guess we'll all just get chosen, like I did!"

"Maybe...,"

"For me becoming a Digidestined," Takai cheered, "I want my favorite meal!"

"Hehe...ok," Tai agreed, chuckling, "one, fried bacon, cheese, onion, and ketchup burger, with

extra sauerkraut, coming up!"

Over at Matt's house, he had returned, and flung his coat on the back of a chair. He looked

around, and got a strange look on his face.

"Saitu?!..." Matt called, looking in the bathroom, "you home?"

He looked around the house, looking in the family room, and then the kitchen. He then, checked

out the bedroom. He saw only Saitu's CD player, on the bed, still on. He walked up to it, and

picked up the earpiece. He could only hear static. He looked at the player, and looked around the

room.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Matt sighed, now understanding the situation, "did you get

pulled in, too?"

Saitu picked himself up, and dusted himself of. He looked around, to what he could determine,

was a forest, with no end in sight. He looked around in a 180 degree turn, and saw only trees

and bushes. He sighed, picked a direction and began walking. He saw no sign of birds, or any

animal as he walked, deeper into the forest. Everything looked like a painting, still and lifeless.

"Man, this sucks!" Saitu told himself. He walked on for another couple of hours, even though he

wasn't able to tell time, seeing as he had no watch. His stomach began growling and he started

to sweat. All looked hopeless, when he saw, far off in the distance of the trees, light, that was

very bright and warm. He gathered what little energy he had left, and ran for the light. He was

falling asleep fast, but not sure as to why he was. He finally made it to the light, and ran

through the trees. When he emerged, he saw a barren wasteland of dirt and mud. He looked

around, but only saw brown. Brown dirt, brown mud, brown trees. Everything was brown. Saitu

walked a ways into the brown field, and walked carefully, as he tried not to step in any of the

mud. As he moved farther out, he began hearing noises, out in the field. He saw nothing, but he

definitely heard noises, clear as day. He continued walking, and kept hearing the noises of

something.

"You can come out you know?" Saitu shouted to nobody in particular, "I'm not afraid, whoever

you are!"

Out from behind a bunch of dead bushes, came Gabumon.

"Gabumon?!" Saitu gasped, "what are you doing here?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing!" Gabumon said, "what are you doing in the Digital

world, Saitu?"

"The Digital world?!" Saitu gasped, again, "this is the Digital world?! What happened to it?"

"It only looks like this," Gabumon explained, "because this area, has been taken over by

Xinomon!"

"Xinomon?!" Saitu repeated, "who the heck is that?"

"A Digimon, that wants to turn all of the Digital world, in this!"

"No way!" Saitu gasped, "how did you get away?"

"I hid, and nobody found me, thank goodness."

"Well, as long, as you are here, I'll take you to my shelter," Gabumon offered.

"Thanks," Saitu accepted.

The two walked off, into the swampy, wasteland. Up above, on a dead tree, stood a Digimon,

watching them from above. His robotic eye, zoomed in and scanned Saitu, and Gabumon.

"Well, well...," the Digimon hummed to himself, "the boss will be pleased with this."

He opened his metallic wings, and flew off, in the opposite direction, of the two he had been

spying on. He laughed as he flew.

**A/N: Sorry, if it's short. I didn't have a lot of greats ideas, as to how to put Saitu into **

**the picture. The others are better, though. If you wanna know how to pronounce the **

**Digimon's name, it's like this: (Zee-No-Mon). Hope you liked this chapter, more coming **

**soon. A lot sooner, with more reviews. That's my way of updating. Normal reviews:**

**Normal updating. Lots of Reviews: Faster Updating. Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting of the DigiDestined!**

"So, are you going back?" Tai asked, his son.

"Yeah," Takai answered, packing his last pair of pants, into his backpack.

"I can help out too, you know," Tai said, leaning against the wall, near the door of the bedroom,

"I was once a DigiDestined, too, remember!"

"Yeah...," Takai agreed, and looked up at his dad, "...but with all my friends...I think we can kick

butt, on our own!

"If you say so...," Tai laughed, as the phone rang. Tai went to answer it.

Takai, zipped up the bag, and slung it over his shoulder. He marched out of his room, and heard

Tai, talking on the phone.

"...are you sure, Matt?" Tai spoke, as Takai, came out of the room, "...so Saitu is already there?...

I see...well, Takai is going now, so maybe they will run into each other...ok, bye!"

"Was that Uncle Matt?" Takai asked, grabbing his Digivice of the dining room table.

"Yeah...," Tai agreed, nodding, "apparently, Matt's son, Saitu, was taken in by the Digital

World...it's just like we thought!"

"Well, I guess I should go and find him, right?" Takai asked, walking over to the computer, on the

desk.

"Yeah, "Tai agreed, following his son, "your Digivice, should pick up on his, so you can get close

to his location...here, let me see that for a sec."

Tai, took a look at his son's digivice and fiddled with it for a little while.

"Certainly a lot different from my old one from years ago...," Tai explained, pushing one button

after another, "...the times have changed!"

After Tai had finally, pinpointed Saitu's Digivice, another phone call came in. It was from Sora.

After that, Izzy and the others called as well.

"We all have picked up on Saitu's Digivice," they all said, once they had called Tai, "we'll have our

kids, meet up with him!"

"Good luck, Son!" Tai praised Takai, "don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

"Does that mean, do anything I want?" Takai joked.

"Hehe...pretty much!"

"Alright!" Takai cheered, grabbing his Digivice, from his father's hand, "Digital World...here I

come!"

Takai, pointed the Digivice, at the computer, and after a brief moment, the screen lit up and

showed a glimpse into the Digital world. Tai stood back, as his son, began to shrink and get pulled

into the computer.

"Yahoo!" Takai cheered. Then, he was gone.

Back in the Digital world, Saitu and Gabumon, continued along, to Gabumon's hideout.

"Ahh...here we are," Gabumon cheered, upon seeing his cave. It was not in the best shape, but

it was enough to hide yourself, if you needed to.

"So, we just hide?" Saitu snuffed.

"Well...," Gabumon thought, "I'm sure the others are coming as well...so it won't be long, before

they show up!"

"I don't need to wait for them," Saitu argued, "I can kick butt here, without their help!"

"Oh, really?" Gabumon asked, looking at him, "...and just where are you going to get your

Digimon from?"

"...uh...," Saitu hesitated, "...well, you can be my partner! You were my brother's Digimon...so

now you can be mine!"

"You think so?" Gabumon asked, sounding reluctant, "Do you even have any idea on how to be a

DigiDestined?"

"No...," Saitu admitted, but didn't show embarrassment, "I can learn just fine...my dad told me all

about what went on here, a long time ago!"

"I see...," Gabumon smiled. The two, sat down and waited for the others. Saitu got bored fast.

After a few hours, Saitu stood up. He walked to the opening of the cave.

"No, Saitu!" Gabumon warned, "we need to stay hidden, otherwise we'll be caught!"

"I'm just going out for some air...," Saitu said, "...and I can keep a look out for the other's, too!"

"Hmmm...," Gabumon sighed, "...don't go far from the entrance! Xinomon's henchmen are

everywhere!"

"Sure, whatever!" Saitu grumbled. He walked out the front of the cave, and around the corner.

He marched around the whole cave side, which was only about 50 feet around. Saitu, thought

the whole way around.

"A Digi-Destined?" Saitu thought, "I never really believed that stuff, very much!"

Saitu walked around the cave, thinking for almost an hour. After half way through his fifth walk

around, he saw something, in the distance, walking towards him.

"Huh?" Saitu wondered, straining his eyes, from all the blowing dust, "is that Xinomon, or his

goons or whatever Gabumon was talking about?"

As the figures got closer, they took on a human form.

"Oh...," Saitu finally realized, "it's the kids of Dad's friends!"

"Hey...Saitu, right?" Takai called as he stopped in front of Saitu.

"Yeah," Saitu said, crossing his arms, "so all of you were brought here like me?"

"Yeah," one of the girls said, "I was in the shower, listening to my radio...thankfully, they put

clothes on me, before I got here!"

"So, what do we do know?" another girl asked.

"I guess we let Gabumon know, that we're all here," Saitu explained, turning towards the cave.

"Hmmm...lots of personality, I see," Takai laughed, at Saitu.

Inside the cave, the kids sat down, and Gabumon explained all that he told Saitu.

"So, exactly what do we do?" Mina, Sora's girl asked.

"Yeah," Yuki, son of Joe, asked, as well.

"The best thing to do, right now," Gabumon explained, "is to wait for Goddessmon!"

"Goddessmon?" Takai asked, "who's that?...another Digimon?"

"Yes...," Gabumon answered, "she is the Digimon, who has watched over us, since the last battle

in the Digital world...and then a few months ago, Xinomon came into the picture and captured

her!"

"I wonder, if that's the same person who called me on my Digivice?" Takai wondered.

"She spoke to you?" Gabumon gasped.

"Yeah," Takai said, looking at Gabumon, "she said hinges, like: "Digidestined", and "Help Us!"

"Really?" Gabumon pondered, "well, I guess all we can do is wait and see what she says."

"But you said she was captured!" Mina repeated Gabumon.

"Yes, but she makes contact with the outside world, by way of the DigiOrb!"

"The DigOrb?" Takai wondered, "what's that?"

"It's a special Orb, that allows Digimon to talk with each other, no matter where they are in the

Digital world!"

"Where is that DigiOrb, now?" Saitu asked.

"A friend of mine has it," Gabumon explained, "a Digimon, named Gyptomon!"

"When is he supposed to be here?" Takai asked.

"Right now!" a voice, boomed from behind them.

"Agghh!" everyone yelled. Everyone freaked and fell over.

"Sorry to have startled you all!" the voice, boomed again.

Everyone got up and looked at who had just made the large noise. It was a large, gold plated

Minataur, with a large white orb, in it's hands. His face was totally covered by a golden mask, that

only had two eye holes, so that he could see.

"Gyptomon!" Gabumon smiled, "I'm glad you made it here, safely!"

"Gyptomon, huh?" Takai wondered, reaching into his pocket, "I wonder if this Digivice, gives info

on him?"

Takai, pushed a red button, and a shining light, shot up and displayed Gyptomon on screen and a

list of facts, on the pictures left.

"Let's see...," Takai whispered, looking at the information, "Gyptomon! A Royal Beast Digimon!

Champion level! Special attack is Golden Horn!"

"Well, now that all of us are here," Gabumon announced, standing up, "we can being the

meeting of the Digidestined!"

Everyone looked at Gabumon and then Gyptomon as he held out the DigiOrb. It began to shine

and throb. Everybody watched as the image, of a holy Digimon, appeared before them.


End file.
